Markus Königsmann
Markus Königsmann, born at 12:16 on April 6th, 2008, is a half-blood wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was born in Düsseldorf, Germany. When he was just a baby, he moved to the Greenwich district of London, with his parents Rosalie Hexencraust and Moritz Königsmann. In the fall of 2019, Markus was sorted into the Slytherin house and is currently finishing his fifth year at Hogwarts. ((OOC: This page is a work in progress. Please do not use any character information found here, IC (In Character) without asking. Meta-Gaming is not appreciated.)) Biography Family Lineage Early Life Hogwarts Years (2019–present) First Year Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Physical Appearance Personality and Traits Markus is a charming young man, always a smile on his face (well almost always). His charm is sometimes described as childlike innocence, while other's have described it as immaturity. He's got a way with words, which makes him great with languages. He can speak German, and a little French, which he picked up when he travelled to France with his muggle primary school. Markus is a stubborn fellow. It's hard to change his mind once he's got it set on something. He knows what he wants and he knows the quickest way of getting it. He doesn't beat around the bush and he can be quite impulsive, always jumping at the first opportunity to do what he wants, often without any forethought or consideration for the consequences. Not to say that he doesn't care for those around him, but he gets quite impatient and his passionate personality, at times, pushes him to do reckless things. Despite Markus' stubbornness, he goes through phases in which his outlook on life changes and sometimes those new ways of seeing things stick, sometimes they push him right back to where he was with even more determination. Markus is extremely curious, and is always thirsty for new bits of knowledge. He spends a lot of time studying and going over his notes, which he takes great care in organizing. He loves to research new things and can often be found in the library with piles of book surrounding him. Markus also loves to write and can often be found writing story ideas in a notebook. This coupled with his curiosity and a love for music, makes him the perfect candidate to write in the music column of the Daily Prophet, which he's wanted to do for a couple of years now. Ask him anything about a band or musician and he can easily talk your ears off about the subject. He enjoys muggle and wizard music alike, although muggle concerts just can't compare to the wizard ones. Markus is also quite active. He loves to jog around the castle early in the morning when people are still fast asleep. He's a restless soul and needs to let off steam more often than others. He's been using meditation lately as a way of getting over his frustrations. He tends to be easily frustrated by the slightest incident and that can get him into trouble every now and then. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Family Moritz Königsmann Rosalie Hexencraust Friends Jane Bloxam Met: April 12, 2024 in Charms Class Uma Ravensworth Met: April 12, 2024 in Arithmancy Class Raven Stormborn Met: April 15, 2024 during the Easter Feast Kamila Bullstrod Met: April 15, 2024 during the Easter Feast Serenity Dash Met: April 17, 2024 in Honeydukes Emily Neutron Met: April 24, 2024 on the Stone Steps to the Quidditch Pitch. Essa Nazari Met: May 13, 2024 during Saturday Study Group Professors Other Etymology *''Markus'' – German form of Marcus, given name derived from the name Mars, the Roman God of War. A very popular name given to boys in Roman Antiquity. *''Königsmann'' – German, meaning "King's man". Rumors ((OOC: You may use any character information found in this section IC (In Character). No need to ask.)) Notes *Father's accident = reason mother gave up magic? Behind the Scenes *''Markus Königsmann'' is a character portrayed by spazmunki13 Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Slytherins Category:Students